Trocando as Bolas
by Viviane Azevedo
Summary: Um acidente nas masmorras causa muitos problemas para Snape e Hermione.Eu prometo que a fic é melhor que esse resumo..:::.AVISO. um pequeno trecho de SLASH.Nada explícito creio eu.
1. Acidente nas Masmorras

**TROCANDO AS BOLAS**

CAPÍTULO 1 – ACIDENTE NAS MASMORRAS

A sala de Poções estava tomada por fumaça. Os alunos olhando temerosos para as poções borbulhando em seus caldeirões sem certeza se estavam agindo certo. Exceto por Hermione Granger que já tinha preparado aquela poção sem dificuldades no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Hermione não entendia como o professor tinha conseguido convencer o diretor a deixá-lo passar uma poção tão complicada, e que ela pensava que era proibida para os alunos. O fato era que nos últimos meses Snape estava mais irritado que o normal. Aula após aula ele aumentava o grau de dificuldade de suas lições, esperando um aluno respirar um pouco mais alto para arrancar centenas de pontos.

Olhou mais uma vez para o próprio caldeirão borbulhando, a lista de ingredientes no quadro negro e no livro, conferiu um milhão de vezes cada ingrediente em sua bancada, organizando-os na ordem que entrariam no preparo para facilitar sua vida.

Snape passava sem parar entre as bancadas, deixando o rastro de suas vestes negras por todo lugar. Olhou para o lado de Longbottom, e incrivelmente tudo parecia estar aparentemente normal, bem parecida com a sua própria poção, bem como estavam as de Harry e Rony. Respirou aliviada, poderia se concentrar apenas em sua própria poção.

Contudo Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar nos motivos desse incrível mau humor de Snape. Será que era algum problema com a Ordem?Não deveria ser... Se fosse Harry e Rony já saberiam e contariam pra ela. Mas e se os dois estivessem fazendo segredinhos?De repente sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de estapear Rony e Harry por serem tão idiotas e não lhe contarem nada.

- Menos 30 pontos para a Grifinória. Minha sala não é lugar de devaneios Srta. Granger.

Agora essa vontade era transferida diretamente para Snape. Queria matá-lo e jogar seu corpo aos abutres.

Encarou Snape com fúria e teve certeza que ele conseguia ler seus pensamentos com clareza, e se sentiu feliz por ele não poder tirar pontos dela por isso. Sentiu um cheiro forte como se algo estivesse apodrecendo ao seu lado.

A poção de Neville agora estava quase vermelho sangue. Com certeza alguma coisa estava errada ali. Olhou para a própria bancada e deu falta de suas sanguessugas.

- Neville?Você viu minhas sanguessugas?Eu deixei bem aqui...

O garoto parecia atordoado e gaguejava ao responder.

- Me desculpe Hermione, acho que peguei as suas e coloquei na minha poção.

- Sem problemas Neville, eu uso as suas.

- Eu também usei as minhas... E acho que mais algumas do estoque...

Hermione arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo da boca do garoto. Um minuto sem pensar nos outros e a tragédia se formava assim?

- E por acaso quantas você colocou Neville?

- Acho que 57 ou mais... Eu perdi a conta... Eu não conseguia o ponto mencionado no livro... Eu resolvi colocar algumas mais, mas o professor Snape me assustou e eu perdi a conta.

"Algumas a mais? 45 a mais????????" pensava Hermione olhando atônita para Neville.O pobre iria levar um longo sermão de Snape,e a Grifinória perderia muitos pontos.A poção borbulhava cada vez mais.

- Não gosto de conversas paralelas em minha sala de aula. Menos 17 pontos para cada um. - Snape deu uma fungada profunda - Que cheiro é esse?

Voltou os olhos para a poção que borbulhava cada vez mais. O cheiro somente piorando.

Tanto Snape quanto Hermione, meio que instintivamente curvaram a cabeça para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo. O restante de hemeróbio que repousava na mão de Longbottom caiu no caldeirão com o susto pela proximidade de Snape.

Uma grande explosão.Hermione viu o caldeirão voando.O tempo parecia se mover mais devagar.Tentou alcançar a varinha e viu Snape fazer o mesmo.O professor segurou fortemente em seu braço,como se tentasse empurra-la para longe.O líquido escorreu rápido e logo foi de encontro aos dois,que caíram ao chão.

N/A: Lembrando sempre que os personagens não são meus, e eu não quero e nem vou ganhar dinheiro com essa fic. MUITO obrigada Cammy por betar a fic,e pela paciência comigo.


	2. Momento de Descobertas

CAPÍTULO 2 – MOMENTO DE DESCOBERTAS

Hermione sentia os olhos pesados e uma forte dor de cabeça. Massageou as temporas. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu abrir os olhos. A claridade do lugar incomodava suas pupilas. Com certeza não estava mais nas masmorras.

Deveria estar na enfermaria, sem dúvida. Rony e Harry estariam à cabeceira esperando ansiosos por um sinal de vida seu. Não tinha ninguém aos pés de sua cama. Tudo bem talvez não estivesse no horário de visitação.

Algo atrapalhava consideravelmente sua respiração. Levou as mãos ao rosto e notou que estava enfaixado. Pensou no pior, sua cara deveria estar deformada com a explosão. A bandagem apertava muito seu rosto.

Olhou para os lados a procura de uma visita, ou qualquer pessoa. A enfermaria estava vazia exceto por ela e um pacote enrolado no leito ao lado. Provavelmente Snape, que também se ferira assim como ela.

Estava se sentindo um pouco tonta quando levantou, o corpo parecia diferente e difícil de controlar. Olhou para suas mãos e se assustou. Aquelas não eram suas mãos. Eram mãos enormes. Levou-as até as bandagens e desenrolou-as de sua face. Precisava se olhar no espelho com urgência. Temia que tivesse se transformado em um tipo de monstro.

Com muita dificuldade chegou cambaleando até um pequeno espelho do outro lado do cômodo. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para abrir os olhos e se ver. Um choque elétrico muito forte percorreu sua espinha. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Não era a sua imagem refletida naquele espelho embaçado, era o professor Snape. Soltou um forte grito e com desespero não ouviu sua voz, e sim a do homem. Correu em desespero para o leito que estava ocupado e com violência girou o corpo deitado, e lá estava... Era ela, e não era.

Sacudiu com força o corpo inerte daquele leito da enfermaria. O par de olhos fitava-a quase que assustado. Viu seu corpo pular do leito.

- Granger?É você? – Snape parecia tão perplexo quanto ela.

A menina deu um forte grito de desespero. Os olhos de Snape estavam arregalados. Os dois se entreolhavam chocados, tocando as próprias faces.

- Eu mato aquele maldito Longbottom... 57 sanguessugas... Garoto maldito e estúpido...

- Hey não fale assim do Neville!

- Então Granger, você acha que eu deveria mandar um presente agradecendo por eu ter vindo parar no seu corpo?Realmente!

Os olhares de Snape não tinham muito efeito na cara de outra pessoa, e Hermione achava que ele sabia disso, pois logo o tom aterrorizante deu lugar a um tom explicativo ao ver que a garota não estava entendendo muito.

- Em toda a minha vida eu só soube de um caso assim. Uma explosão com Poção Polissuco... Realmente...

Snape parecia mais estar falando pra si mesmo em voz alta do que explicando qualquer coisa para Hermione.

- Que diabos aconteceu?

O homem andava de um lado para o outro rapidamente e falando baixo.

- Dá pra falar o que está acontecendo Snape?

Ele não respondia. Os passos cada vez mais fortes, Snape dava batidinhas na cabeça como se quisesse se forçar a pensar numa solução instantânea para o problema.

- EU QUERO SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTENCENDO!

- Parece meio óbvio Granger. Você está com meu corpo, eu estou com o seu. E tudo indica que aquele pequeno acidente do seu amiguinho, que é tão inteligente quanto um trasgo em coma, tem tudo a ver com isso.

Os dois se olharam de novo. Snape bufava, e Hermione odiou ver sua cara tão zangada, ia encher de rugas. Sentou-se em uma das camas. Snape continuava a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Talvez Granger, você em toda sua "sabedoria" poderia parar de agir feito uma criança e pôr essa sua cabeça pra funcionar. Um único caso durante séculos, e sabe o que aconteceu quando tentaram desfazer a troca usando uma poção?

Hermione não respondeu, olhava para seus próprios pés. Na verdade, os pés de Snape. O professor caminhou na direção dela e a segurou pelo colarinho.

- Não. É claro que a sabe-tudo Granger não sabe. Morte... Os dois infelizes morreram. E quer saber?Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de morrer. Não agora e não desse jeito. Então, Granger, vai ser de grande ajuda se você começar a pensar em algo.

Dumbledore entrava naquele momento pela porta. Snape rapidamente explicou o acontecido ao diretor, que não parecia espantado ou preocupado, pelo contrário, parecia que já sabia de tudo, como sempre.

- Bom, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa seria a respeito disso. – Dumbledore olhou bem para os dois e sorriu amavelmente – Srta. Granger, quero que vá até o escritório do professor Snape e o espere lá.As proteções devem reconhecer você,não pare no caminho, sim?

Snape franziu a testa. Não conseguia pensar que outra pessoa entraria assim em seu próprio escritório.

- E você Severo,meu escritório.Quero ter uma palavrinha com você a sós antes de tomar maiores decisões a respeito dessa situação.


	3. Cartas e Segredos

CAPÍTULO 3 - CARTAS E SEGREDOS

- Sapos de Chocolate.

A gárgula girou dando acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. O lugar continuava lotado de parafernálias de todos os tipos.

- Ainda usando nome de doces como senha Alvo?

- Parece-me que sim Severo. Sente-se, por favor.

Snape se jogou de má vontade na cadeira e esperou o diretor sentar-se do outro lado da mesa. Os olhos azuis repousando sobre si.

- Isso não são modos de uma moça se sentar Severo.

Rosnou e sentou na cadeira com as costas repousando no encosto. E com um sorriso irônico perguntou se agora estava melhor. Dumbledore ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Acho que está ciente das implicações que este acidente irá causar Severo.São várias questões a serem levantadas.primeiramente devemos cuidar para que toda a escola saiba desse acidente.Assim, logo a história irá se espalhar e chegará aos ouvidos certos.E desta forma, não teremos muitos problemas,espero eu,com sua condição de espião da Ordem.

Severo não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

- Precisamos de um lugar onde os dois possam ficar até resolvermos a situação.

- Ficaremos na enfermaria. – respondeu Snape rapidamente.

- A enfermaria é um local para doentes Severo, e apesar da sua situação você está em perfeita saúde.

Dumbledore olhou Snape nos olhos e lhe ofereceu um pouco de chá, que ele prontamente recusou.

- Acho que podem ficar nas masmorras. Providenciaremos uma rápida reforma em seu quarto e vamos dividi-lo em dois, assim, se por algum acaso a Marca Negra o chamar você poderá de alguma forma ajudar a Srta. Granger. E claro, vai ficar perto de sua biblioteca, acho que vai precisar de algum estudo para resolver o caso. Vou contactar St. Mungus também, e também, os pais da garota. Alguma dúvida?

Snape teve vontade de dizer que não concordava com uma aluna grifinória em seu quarto, mas ele não tinha opções, afinal, ficar no dormitório feminino da Grifinória também não era uma hipótese pra ele e os argumentos de Dumbledore, de alguma forma, faziam sentido.

- Só mais uma coisa Severo. Acho que não preciso lembrá-lo que ela é sua aluna, respeite-a tudo bem?

- Espere Alvo... Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa?

- Não, mas mesmo no corpo de uma garotinha sua cabeça ainda é de homem, e é apenas um lembrete. E assim como você, ela está passando por uma situação difícil. Tente ser gentil.

- Eu sou gentil!

- Quando você quer meu caro... E só quando você quer...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione desceu rapidamente para as masmorras em direção ao escritório de Snape. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com o novo corpo. O professor era mais alto do que ela tinha imaginado.

Parou à porta do escritório do professor, se perguntando se as proteções a reconheceriam. Girou a maçaneta com cuidado e a porta se abriu sem problemas. Era a primeira vez que entrava no escritório de Snape. As paredes eram cobertas de livros de cima abaixo.

Sempre achou que a sala deveria estar lotada de ingredientes asquerosos, mas pensando melhor, faria bem mais sentido deixá-los em um armário apropriado. Apoiou-se sobre a mesa; impecável sem nenhum grão sequer de poeira.

Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de se sentar na cadeira de Snape, e ao fazê-lo sentiu algo maravilhoso. Uma sensação de poder sem explicação. E começou a imaginar como deveria ser professora em Hogwarts.

Deveria ser uma sensação excelente sentir-se responsável por ensinar a tantas mentes jovens. Professores nada mais eram do que manipuladores de mentes. E ao mesmo tempo em que esse pensamento parecia aterrorizante, parecia muito fascinante, e talvez, Snape também se sentisse assim a respeito de seu cargo.

Encontrou uma gaveta entreaberta. Pela primeira vez em anos, uma crescente curiosidade a respeito da vida do professor tomava conta da sua cabeça. Respirou fundo e decidiu por abrir a gaveta, afinal, o que haveria de mais em uma gaveta em um escritório de trabalho? Talvez suas notas...

A gaveta estava quase vazia na verdade, apenas uma pasta com relatórios sobre detenções, um exemplar de uma revista sobre Poções, novidades cientificas do mundo bruxo e uma pequena caixa. Sem pensar muito, retirou a caixa do interior da gaveta e colocou sobre a mesa.

Abriu com cuidado a caixa e viu apenas uma pena, tinta, uma vela provavelmente para marcar com o timbre e selar cartas. Era um símbolo estranho, provavelmente o brasão da família de Snape.

Viu que o tampo era solto e retirou com cuidado o compartimento. A caixa com certeza servia para guardar correspondências.Apenas envelope amarelados pelo tempo.A curiosidade era maior que o bom senso de guardar tudo.

Retirou um dos envelopes e abriu com cuidado e começou a ler. Assustou-se com o conteúdo da caixa. Era uma carta de amor. Quem diria!Snape apaixonado?E realmente era uma carta até melosa demais. Correu os olhos pelas linhas, queria achar uma pista de quem seria o remetente.

De repente a carta voou de suas mãos. Snape estava parado no batente da porta com a cara mais furiosa que já tinha visto na vida.

Nota: Mais uma vez obrigada a Cammy,minha revisora linda de morrer,e Bella Brazuca...hehehe E claro agradeço a todo mundo que está comentando.Já aviso só atualizo agora quando tiver bastante comentários...


	4. Um Pequeno Desentendimento

CAPÍTULO 4 – UM PEQUENO DESENTENDIMENTO

Hermione congelou ao ver Snape parado a porta, e a carta em suas mãos. O homem parecia furioso. Bateu com violência na porta. Os olhos pareciam faiscar.

Agitou a varinha rapidamente e a caixa que estava sobre a mesa se fechou e voltou a seu lugar na primeira gaveta. Snape caminhava lentamente em direção a Hermione. Aquele caminhar tão lento era uma tortura, Hermione preferia gritos ou um ataque histérico, mas sabia que aquele não era o estilo de Snape. Ela pagaria por aquilo.

Levantou-se da cadeira dele e ficou de pé o encarando. Esperando uma reação violenta da parte dele. Mas Snape nada fez, apenas passou por ela e entrou no cômodo ao lado. Escutou o barulho de um armário abrindo e se fechando e os passos dele voltando para o escritório.

Snape sentou-se no sofá do próprio escritório sem encarar Hermione. O silêncio incomodava mais que qualquer grito, era algo extremamente insuportável. Hermione tentava decifrar a cara de Snape sem sucesso. O desprezo dele era pior que qualquer acesso de raiva.

Resolveu que era melhor quebrar o silêncio.

- Se eu disser que estou arrependida vai adiantar alguma coisa?

Ele ergueu os olhos e Hermione viu a fúria passando pelos olhos dele.

- Eu já esperava uma atitude assim, é um desvio completamente normal em grifinórios, sabe?Meter o nariz onde não são chamados...

Hermione se segurou para não dar uma resposta atravessada para Snape,até porque, ela sabia que estava completamente errada naquela situação.

- Eu já disse que estou arrependida! O que mais posso fazer? – disse Hermione que sem perceber aumentava o tom da voz.

A garota viu a raiva de Snape aumentando. Pela primeira vez na verdade, ela via tamanha evidencia de emoções na cara do professor. Afinal de contas, ela não podia deixar de pensar que no fundo ele era humano e possuía sentimentos.

O homem pôs a mão em seu pescoço e segurou a varinha contra sua testa com força.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo... Sua... Sua... – as palavras morrendo em sua boca.

- Sangue – ruim? É disso que quer me chamar?

As lágrimas corriam sobre suas faces por mais que tentasse segurá-las. Snape finalmente soltou seu pescoço. E agora encarava uma cena que pra ele era no mínimo bizarra; ver seu próprio rosto chorando.

- Eu não ia utilizar esse termo. Eu ia usar algo como sua fedelha atrevida. È muito atrevimento de sua parte pensar que eu usaria tal vocabulário.Não tenho tantos problemas com nascidos trouxas, se quer saber.

- Ah claro! E isso aqui é uma prova de amor a todos nós, não? – Hermione rapidamente levantou as mangas da veste e deixou a Marca Negra a mostra.

Com a mesma velocidade Snape segurou o braço dela e abaixou a manga da roupa.

- Você não leu a carta toda, não foi?

A garota nada respondeu. O professor olhou profundamente em seus olhos e soltou seu braço.

- Saia daqui agora, Granger, enquanto a minha bondade quer deixá-la viva.

Hermione abriu a porta e saiu correndo em disparada. Enquanto isso, Snape mais uma vez se assegurava se a gaveta estava bem trancada.

**NOTA : **Muito obrigada pelos comentários e reviews,e o apoio.Mais uma vez toda a minha gratidão a Cammy . A demora da postagem do capítulo foi por causa que a pessoinha aqui estava lendo Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,tanto eu quanto minha querida beta.E claro atarefada com isso de faculdade...ai ninguém merece. Beijocas meu povo.E já sabem: Sem comentários Viviane irritada louca pra soltar um crucius na testa de quem passar pela frente.


	5. Uma Conversa no Lago

CAPÍTULO 5 – UMA CONVERSA NO LAGO

Snape agora fitava sua sala vazia. Reconhecia para si mesmo, que talvez sua reação tivesse sido extremada demais.Pelo menos ela não tinha lido a carta toda,assim julgava ele.

Pela primeira vez teve a chance de pensar na própria situação. Na verdade não conseguia pensar muita coisa além de xingamentos do mais baixo calão para Neville e todos os Longbottoms que já existiram e existirão.

Era uma sensação extremamente estranha estar num corpo feminino. Realmente não sabia o que era pior; estar no corpo de Hermione, ou estar usando um uniforme da Grifinória.

Escutou o bico de uma coruja batendo contra a janela. E quanto mais ignorava a batida, mais irritante ela se tornava.

Abriu a janela e retirou a carta do bico da coruja que parecia esperar um afago ou qualquer tipo de agradinho.

Irritado Snape expulsou a coruja e viu um pequeno bilhete vermelho. O homem arregalou os olhos surpreso ao ver aquilo.

- Um berrador????

Logo escutou a conhecida voz de Dumbledore. Entretanto, o diretor não gritava, apenas falava em seu tom normal.

"Severo, pensei ter pedido para que fosse gentil com a Srta. Granger." Antes que Snape pudesse se manifestar, se defendendo a voz continuou.

"Não Severo, ela não me contou nada e não fez intriga. Sugiro que você encontre a Srta. Granger, peça desculpas e pelo seu mau comportamento. E para o bem de vocês dois tentem ser amigáveis."

Assim que a voz se calou, o bilhete se fez em pedaços. Como o velho sabia tanto e ainda se atrevia a tratá-lo como uma criança estúpida, ele não sabia. Achou melhor, contudo mais uma vez acatar as ordens, pois não estava em posição de escolha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione dava passadas largas para longe dali. De longe viu Harry e Rony. Provavelmente os garotos ainda não sabiam de sua nova condição e não estava com cabeça para explicações no momento.

Rumou de forma inconsciente para o lago. Era um de seus lugares favoritos. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficou a contemplar a superfície lisa das águas.

Não teve ao menos tempo para refletir sobre os recentes acontecimentos. Os passos indicavam a presença de mais alguém. Virou-se e viu que era Snape.

- Posso me sentar?

- Não. - respondeu secamente, abaixando a cabeça e tentando não olhar o homem nos olhos.

Snape parecia não prestar atenção e sentou-se do mesmo jeito.

- Veio pedir desculpas? – falou ainda sem encarar o professor que agora estava sentado a seu lado.

- Eu nunca peço desculpas Granger.

O silêncio se fez presente e permaneceu durante algum tempo até Hermione resolver falar algo.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui?

- Dumbledore mandou. O fato é que o que temos aqui é uma garotinha magoada no corpo de um homem bem mais velho chorando compulsivamente. Dumbledore parece se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, mas eu...

Snape segurou o queixo dela obrigando Hermione a olhar dentro dos olhos dele.

- Já eu, Granger... Bom olhe bem pro meu rosto porque essa é a cara de alguém que não liga a mínima. Na verdade, eu me importo tão pouco que eu chego a passar mal.

- Você é um cretino. – falou Hermione por entre os dentes.

Snape soltou um sorrisinho de canto de boca, ajeitou a gravata no pescoço afrouxando-a.

- Granger, você não é mais criança, então não aja como uma. A situação já é bem ruim pra nós dois. Eu não quero e nem vou me tornar seu amiguinho e confidente, mas seria bem mais fácil se parássemos de desperdiçar energias brigando e começássemos a pensar num jeito de sairmos dessa.

Hermione sabia que aquilo era uma tortura para Snape, e provavelmente, o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que conseguiria. Mas pelo menos ele estava mais falante que de costume.

- Dumbledore acha melhor que até que resolvêssemos nosso "problema", você deveria dormir nas masmorras. Então Granger, você quer ser a conchinha maior ou a conchinha menor?

A garota espantada olhou para a cara de Snape que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um ar malicioso no rosto e só teve tempo de soltar um alto "o quê?".

- Você não tem senso de humor nenhum. Nem que todo meu bom senso fosse embora eu dividiria minha cama com você Granger. Peça a Minerva para mandar suas coisas para os meus aposentos. Se eu ficar mais dez segundos com esse maldito uniforme da Grifinória eu não respondo por meus atos.

Snape se levantou e deixou Hermione ainda boquiaberta olhando o lago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota:** Gente mais uma vez muito obrigada pelas reviews,fico feliz mesmo de saber que a história ta indo bem.Independente dos acontecimentos do sétimo livro ou de qualquer outra coisa eu vou continuar escrevendo a fic.A demora na atualização é só por causa da minha falta de habilidade de digitar rápido .

Porque a gênia aqui escreveu quase a história toda em uma agenda,e agora ta penando pra digitar tudo.E se a faculdade não me tornar uma pessoa sem tempo eu volto com mais freqüência .

Mais uma vez obrigada Cammy por ser minha beta.te amo de verdade guria,e como pagamento vou te fazer aquele desenho do Dark Lord ta?ahaha

Já sabem,reviews para me deixar feliz!Vamos meu povo.


	6. Hora do Banho

CAPÍTULO 6 – HORA DO BANHO

Quando Hermione chegou ao escritório de Snape de novo, notou que seu malão com seus pertences já estavam na sala. Com muita má vontade Snape indicou o banheiro, e o seu quarto. Ficou claro que ele estava furioso com o fato de seu quarto ter sido dividido ao meio por uma parede, provavelmente, construída por elfos.Dava pra ver que eles não eram experts em feitiços de construção.

Tremeu ao pensar que teria que dividir o teto com Snape por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Era desconfortável demais e Snape a encarava como se ela fosse culpada de todos os males no mundo.

Seu quarto era bem simples, simples demais. Ficou pensando se o quarto de Snape era melhor que aquilo e chegou à conclusão que provavelmente deveria ser. Estava feliz por não ser inverno, as masmorras eram geladas demais.

Na cama havia uma muda de roupa limpa. Contou as peças de roupa. Com certeza Snape usava mais peças de roupas que qualquer pessoa normal que ela tinha conhecido. Estava cansada, precisava de um banho quente de banheira com seus sais de banho, seus cremes... Um spa de beleza completo com certeza a relaxaria.

Um pensamento horrível tomou conta de Hermione. Se ela ia tomar banho teria que tirar a roupa. Veria Snape nu. O pensamento a deixou estática, parada a porta do banheiro com um olhar assustado.

- O que foi Granger?Precisa de algo?

Snape olhava confuso pra quantidade de potes que Hermione carregava. Leu um dos rótulos e com nojo pensou que acabaria por ficar cheirando a esfoliante de pêssego. A garota respondeu que não precisava de nada, mas não se moveu um milímetro sequer para dentro do banheiro.

- O que foi então?Medo da água? – perguntou Snape erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu preciso tomar banho.

- É eu acho que sim... Geralmente é o que as pessoas com alguma noção de higiene fazem Granger. – falou Snape mordaz.

Hermione continuava parada, num dilema moral que se passava na sua cabeça. Nem percebia que Snape começava a ficar irritado e a empurrava para entrar no banheiro.

- Se você não vai, eu vou. Eu preciso de um banho.

- NÃO!

O grito tinha saído mais alto do que tinha imaginado e Snape agora olhava para ela sem entender nada. Gaguejando, Hermione disse que o professor não poderia tomar banho de forma alguma.

- Eu não sei que idéia você e seus amigos fazem sobre a minha higiene pessoal, mas eu VOU tomar banho Granger. – disse Snape respirando fundo demonstrando que estava fazendo o possível para não perder a paciência – Agora com licença, saia da frente da maldita porta.

A garota barrou a passagem dele, o que irritou o professor ainda mais. Snape bufava lentamente, as veias da testa quase saindo e estourando.

- Qual o seu problema Granger?Medo de água e sabão?

- Não... É que... Bom... Hum... Erh...

- Eu agradeceria se puder concluir a frase antes do término do milênio Granger.

Hermione tremia dos pés a cabeça, não sabia como deveria falar o que se passava por sua cabeça.

- Mas pra tomar banho temos que tirar a roupa...

- Grande conclusão. E você é a mente brilhante da Grifinória. Extremamente inteligente você. Agora se me dá licença, agora que eu tive sua incrível ajuda eu vou tomar meu banho...

Hermione o barrou de novo. Snape dava claros sinais que se ela não saísse dali em dois segundos ele explodiria o quarto. Os olhos faiscando e a boca se contorcendo para não deixar sair alguns palavrões.

- Mas se eu for tomar banho, eu tenho que tirar a roupa. Se eu tirar a roupa eu vou ver o senhor nu, porque eu vou estar vendo a mim mesma.

Snape piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Realmente aquilo era confuso de se pensar.

- Faça-me um favor Granger. Não tem nada de extraordinário aí. Não é algo que você nunca deve ter visto.

Snape sorriu pra si mesmo. Claro que tinha algo ali de extraordinário, mas não era hora de se gabar. Olhou pra Hermione que corou violentamente.

- Não me diga que com centenas de garotas nessa escola eu fui trocar de corpo justamente com a única mente inocente nessa escola. Realmente Granger... Até as garotas do primeiro ano... Feche os olhos e tome a porcaria do banho ou abra os olhos e aproveite a vista.

Hermione pôde ver que Snape segurava o riso e tinha uma feição extremamente maliciosa em seu rosto antes de dar as costas e entrar no outro quarto.Fez uma nota mental para nunca fazer aquela cara quando voltasse ao seu corpo.Era extremamente vulgar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota: **Primeiro quero pedir desculpas na demora para atualizar, mas agora as minhas aulas na faculdade começaram e fica cada mais difícil aparecer na net,tanto pra mim quanto pra minha querida beta Cammy (obrigada novamente minha linda).

A história tava toda esquematizada na minha agenda, mas eu anotei com carinho as sugestões e idéias e provavelmente eu vou reescrever algumas coisas.

Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos,os que já estão digitados vão ficar pequenos sinto muito,mas a partir de agora eu vou tentar mesmo do fundo do meu coração fazer capítulos maiores pra não chatear vocês meus queridos leitores.Beijocas povo e já sabem...reviews...


	7. A Marca Negra

CAPÍTULO 7 – A MARCA NEGRA

Hermione nunca havia demorado tanto em um banho em toda sua vida e sabia que depois que saísse Snape a azucrinaria por causa disso pelo resto da sua vida.

A verdade é que tinha demorado uma eternidade para tomar coragem e arrancar as roupas. Perdera um bom tempo olhando para o seu novo corpo refletido no espelho que ela mesma conjurara. E mais algum tempo tomando o banho em si.

Era estranho ver com os próprios olhos o que as inúmeras camadas de roupas escondiam. O que mais a incomodava era o fato de Snape não estar nem aí com tudo. Ele não parecia o tipo de homem que era cheio de pudores.

Não queria nem pensar nisso, o que ele seria capaz de fazer enquanto estivesse sozinho no banho. Adormeceu pensando no que Snape estaria fazendo e no corpo do professor que passara tanto tempo admirando no espelho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No quarto ao lado Snape tentava dormir sem sucesso. A imagem do corpo nu de Hermione estava presa em sua retina e povoava seus pensamentos. Definitivamente a antiga relação professor-aluna tinha ido ralo abaixo.

Dumbledore tinha deixado ordens expressas para que ele não encostasse um dedo sequer na menina, mas ele não tinha falado nada sobre pensar. Se não podia lutar contra seus pensamentos era melhor não fazer nada a respeito. Fechou os olhos e começou a fantasiar.

Tinha um lado meio sádico. Detenções que sempre teve vontade de aplicar naquela sabe-tudo desprezível. Requintes de crueldade. Era pena que se resolvesse fazer algo do tipo perderia mais que o emprego.

Escutou um gemido baixo no quarto ao lado. Primeiramente abriu um sorriso, mas ao escutar o gemido de novo notou que Hermione gemia de dor. Correu até o quarto ao lado e deu de cara com a porta trancada. Sacou a varinha e sem dificuldades desativou as proteções. Realmente a Granger estava com medo de ser atacada durante a noite, tinha colocado várias proteções na porta.

Hermione rolava na cama apertava com força o antebraço esquerdo. Snape segurou o braço dela e viu que a marca negra estava mais nítida do que nunca. Era azar demais pra ser verdade.

- Desde quando está assim?

Ela não conseguia falar, Snape tornou a repetir a pergunta com calma, mas de novo não obtia resposta.

- O Lorde das Trevas quer que você aparate imediatamente. Claro que você não pode sair daqui. Olhe pra mim Granger.

A menina tremia de dor, os olhos revirando. Snape a segurou com força e falou firmemente olhando-a nos olhos.

- Está doendo e vai continuar doendo, porque você não pode aparatar. Concentre-se Granger, eu não quero minha mente invadida. Se você me prejudicar eu juro que você vai sofrer, vai sentir mais dor do que está sentindo agora.

Espantada com a sinceridade de Snape, Hermione sentou-se na cama. A cabeça ensopada de suor. Era nítido que estava segurando o choro e engolindo seco. Snape sentou-se na beira da cama e olhava para sua própria figura em um estado lamentável. Patético, pensou.

- Dumbledore preveu que isso ia acontecer, e é por isso que você está nas masmorras.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas apertou o braço que queimava com mais força como se isso fosse aliviar a dor. Snape perguntou se ela estava melhor. Mentiu e respondeu que estava bem com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça.

Snape fez menção de deixar o quarto, mas Hermione segurou seu braço e o impediu.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha.

A garota parecia assustada.Decidiu que era melhor ficar ali até ela adormecer, só para garantir que nada desse errado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTA: **Primeiro quero pedir desculpas na demora para atualizar, mas agora as minhas aulas na faculdade começaram e fica cada mais difícil aparecer na net,tanto pra mim quanto pra minha querida beta Cammy (obrigada novamente minha linda).

A história tava toda esquematizada na minha agenda, mas eu anotei com carinho as sugestões e idéias e provavelmente eu vou reescrever algumas coisas.

Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos,os que já estão digitados vão ficar pequenos sinto muito,mas a partir de agora eu vou tentar mesmo do fundo do meu coração fazer capítulos maiores pra não chatear vocês meus queridos leitores.Beijocas povo e já sabem...reviews...


	8. O Segundo Dia

CAPÍTULO 8 – O SEGUNDO DIA

A penumbra do quarto começava a ceder espaço para a claridade da manhã que rompia. Hermione procurou em vão por entre os lençóis o corpo de Snape. Provavelmente ele tinha saído assim que ela adormecera.

Esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente e abriu a boca em um longo bocejo. Talvez aquela tinha sido sua pior noite de sono.Teve pesadelos a noite inteira e ficou se perguntando se Voldemort estaria invadindo sua mente.Seria desastroso se isso acontece.

O corpo estava dolorido, não tinha se acostumado com a cama, parecia que tinha dormido sobre uma pedra fria.Iria se lembrar de reclamar com Snape.Não esperava um hotel de luxo,mas estava sendo tratada muito mal.

Uma das coisas que mais odiava era parecer fraca e indefesa aos olhos dos outros, e, em um dia, tinha arruinado sua reputação de mulher forte diante de Snape. Patético... Ficar chorando sem parar, onde já se viu?Queria bater em si mesma.

Abriu os olhos esperando ver que tudo tinha sido apenas um pesadelo horrível, mas apenas viu o professor sentado em uma poltrona lendo algo que ela não sabia dizer se era um livro ou um caderno. Talvez corrigindo algo.

Estranhamente viu que Snape tinha um sorriso de canto de boca e a olhava curioso. Odiava essa cara dele, até porque estava refletida em seu próprio rosto.

- Me diga Granger isso tudo aí é alegria em me ver ou você quer montar um acampamento?

Hermione olhou sem entender para Snape que tinha um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca. Tomou nota mental para assim que voltar para seu corpo nunca fazer aquela cara, era extremamente vulgar.

- Não é possível... Isso Granger!

Seguiu com os olhos a direção do dedo de Snape e espantada viu que estava com uma enorme ereção. Desesperada procurou um travesseiro e colocou sobre o colo. Como aquilo tinha acontecido ela realmente não sabia. Estava extremamente desconfortável, isso já seria péssimo se tivesse acontecido enquanto ela estivesse sozinha, mas não, Snape estava na platéia e se divertia com seu embaraço.

Com a face pegando fogo, Hermione respirou fundo e tomou forças para perguntar, soltando apenas um "como eu desligo isso?". Snape não agüentou e caiu na risada, nunca tinha escutado coisa tão absurda assim. Quantos anos ela tinha afinal de contas?Quatro?

- Eu sou uma donzela Granger, não fica bem eu falar sobre esses assuntos.

Tinha vontade de estapear Snape. Como ele podia ser maldoso e irônico em uma hora dessas? Mas não fez nada porque não queria deixar uma marca eterna na sua cara.

- Olha Granger, pensa na professora McGonagall. Se você não brochar com isso eu vou ficar impressionado.

Ele tinha o caderno fechado entre os dedos e ainda a olhava com aquele maldito olhar malicioso.

- Você é sempre tão cretino assim Snape?

- Não, depois do café da manhã eu pioro.

A garota franziu a testa e com alguma dificuldade conseguiu chegar ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto e olhou para o antebraço que agora tinha apenas uma leve marca acinzentada.

Arrependeu-se verdadeiramente de ter passado tanto tempo na biblioteca. Se ao invés disso tivesse ficado amiguinha íntima de Gina saberia como proceder em uma situação dessas. Não queria comentar com Rony, mas a fama da irmã não era das melhores, e com razão.

Apelou para um banho extremamente gelado. Cretino, era isso que Snape era. Cretino, mas tinha um corpo bonito. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto apressada. Perguntou-se para si mesma se deveria fazer alguma piada pelo fato dela ter lavado o cabelo dele. Mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Sem motivo nenhum ele já era difícil de aturar, com motivos o que ele não faria?

Também pensou se devia conjurar alguma roupa com mais cor. Será que algum dia ele já vestiu algo de outra cor?Pensou em Snape bebe enrolado em uma manta negra. Snape criança brincando com seus morceguinhos. Ele deve ter sido uma criança estranha.

Não tinha folga. Lá estava de novo Snape. Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito em atormentá-la por todo e qualquer motivo. Mas agora era a vez dele de parecer um pouco sem graça.

Dessa vez ele apenas queria saber o que ela queria para o café. Respondeu que estava sem fome, mas foi traída pelo estômago que roncou forte. Comeram ali mesmo na mesa do escritório.

Snape às vezes parecia se esforçar ao máximo para ser gentil, ele até serviu o café sem reclamar. Quando ele não era um cretino, era sociável. Queria que ele agisse assim mais vezes.

- Sabe, você me deu bastante trabalho noite passada, Granger. Estava delirando de febre. Tive que passar a noite em claro.Eu não sou sua babá.Agradeceria se você pudesse se portar como adulta daqui pra frente.

- Eu não pedi para você ficar cuidando de mim.

- Não seja ingrata. Em todo caso, achei um livro muito interessante no seu malão. Muito interessante.

Um choque percorreu a espinha de Hermione. Não havia livro nenhum em seu malão, apenas roupas, produtos de higiene pessoal e seu diário. Lembrou-se de Snape na poltrona segurando algo que ela não sabia o que era. Só faltava essa, Snape lendo seu diário.

Não, devia estar imaginando. Ele não mexeria em suas coisas. Bom, talvez ele não fizesse isso se ela não tivesse aberto sua caixinha de correspondências. Com horror notou que ele ainda tinha o caderninho em suas mãos e folheava displicente.

- Caramba Granger, sua vida é mais chata que observar um cacto crescer. Relatos dignos de uma freira enclausurada. É falta de talento para escrever ou você é celibatária?Eu fico com as duas opções.

-Devolva meu diário, Snape.

Snape não deu atenção e continou a folhear as páginas. Tentou pegar o diário da mão dele, mas ele tinha reflexos rápidos demais. Maldito!

- Oh!...Até que enfim uma página interessante... Na medida do possível, claro. - Snape raspou a garganta, se empertigou e falou em tom solene – "Hoje finalmente ele me notou um pouco mais. Cheguei a pensar que nosso primeiro beijo aconteceria, mas Harry chegou e estragou tudo. Fico pensando porque ele não toma iniciativa, será que eu não sou bonita?".

Snape teve outra crise de riso e não parava de repetir a última frase, testando vários tons de vozes e todos eles irritantes. Cretino.

- Minha vida não é piada, Snape!

- Eu discordo, Granger. Nunca ri tanto na minha vida.

- Bastardo desgraçado!

Ele mordeu os lábios de leve.

- Se continuar com esses elogios, Granger, eu posso até me apaixonar. Mas o que é isso aqui?

Com cuidado, Snape descolou uma fotografia pregada em uma folha do diário. Hermione bufou ao ver a fotografia onde ela e Rony estavam abraçados, sendo sacudida no ar.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar, Granger. O Weasley?

Snape estava sendo sincero. Ele entenderia se fosse o Potter, afinal, ele tinha dinheiro e era popular. Mas o Weasley?O que ela tinha visto naquele menino?Ela iria morrer de tédio, ele não tinha capacidade de manter uma conversa inteligente.

Não queria admitir, mas sentiu uma pontada de inveja dele e teve a certeza que o garoto tinha algo de estranho. Ele tinha lecionado para praticamente toda a família, ele conhecia aqueles garotos e os motivos porque eles tomavam tantas detenções.

Todo mundo sabia da fama daquela garota Gina e dos gêmeos. Era de se esperar que o "ferrugem" fosse mais esperto. Como Rony, neste tempo todo, teve uma garota se atirando em cima dele e ele nada fez?Se tivesse mais intimidade com Arthur Weasley conversaria sobre o garoto. Tem pai que é cego.

- Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta Snape.

- Nem a minha é da sua, mas isso não te impediu de bisbilhotar minhas coisas, não foi?

Num impulso voou no pescoço dele, e retrucou o apertão no pescoço que tinha ganhado no dia anterior.

- Quando eu descobrir o nome da sua queridinha, e acredite eu vou descobrir, você está ferrado comigo Snape.

- Estou morrendo de medo, petrificado, Granger.

Como ele conseguia manter o sarcasmo permanente?Deu um tapa forte no rosto dele, sentiu até mesmo sua mão queimar. Viu que ele ria de novo.

- Adoro grifinórias atrevidinhas. Por mais que eu esteja amando sua demonstração de carinho, isso aqui vai ter troco.

Hermione o soltou arrependida por ter feito aquilo. Ele iria mesmo dar o troco e não seria nada bom. Precisava conversar com Harry e Rony, queria distância daquele cretino. Pensou ter escutado mais alguma ironia de Snape, mas ignorou e saiu das masmorras atrás de Harry e Ron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA:** Bom primeiramente quero agradecer os comentários e reviews,são eles que estão me motivando a atualizar mais rápido .Os capítulos 8 e 9 foram escritos depois que eu cheguei de uma festa que os veteranos deram para recepcionar os calouros.Viviane aqui tomou umas e outras e achou que seria uma linda idéia reescrever os capítulos.

Segundo a Cammy, minha beta querida, idolatrada e salve-salve!,eu deveria ficar bêbada mais vezes,porque eu escrevo melhor.Mas acho que pelo bem do meu fígado eu não farei isso.

É isso, vocês já sabem comentando. Só atualizo depois de pelo menos cinco reviews hein?


	9. Menos Conversa e Mais Ação

CAPÍTULO 9 – MENOS CONVERSA E MAIS AÇÃO

Hermione estava muito irritada com Snape. Ele não existia. Como alguém poderia ser daquele jeito?Imaginou Mamãe Snape fazendo uma poção de sarcasmo e deixando o filho cair dentro do caldeirão. E pensar que toda vez que Harry e Rony o atacavam ela ainda saía em sua defesa.

Snape devia ser solteiro. Nenhuma mulher que se preze conseguiria conviver com ele. Talvez, com um pulso firme, colocaria o homem no lugar.Tremeu ao se pegar pensando que ela conseguiria ser o tal pulso firme na vida de Snape.

Precisava ficar longe dele antes de fazer alguma besteira. Ia acabar matando o homem e com isso acabar com as esperanças de voltar ao seu corpo. Qual teria sido seu pecado pra aturar tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo?Era impossível conviver com Snape. Não podia assistir as aulas porque ninguém iria querer dividir uma sala de aula com Severo.Ainda por cima, tinha ficado afastada dos amigos.

Dumbledore já tinha deixado claro o que tinha acontecido aos dois, e agora, Hermione entendia o porquê de Snape não querer tomar café no Salão Principal. Sentiu-se um bicho engaiolado, uma aberração e um circo que todos vinham dar uma olhada. Todos olhavam curiosos e cochichavam comentários maldosos sem disfarçar.

Sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço. Eram Gina e mais algumas garotas da Grifinória. Ficou chocada ao saber o que as meninas queriam. Gina e as outras estavam muito interessadas em saber sobre o "equipamento" do professor.Aquilo era uma escola ou Sodoma e Gomorra a final e contas?

Snape tinha mesmo razão em ficar chocado com toda sua donzelice, afinal, ele conhecia as alunas que tinha. Desconversou e saiu de perto do grupinho desapontado com a falta de respostas. O que aquelas meninas queriam?Que ela abaixasse as calças e mostrasse as partes de Snape pra todo mundo?Precisava ter uma conversa séria com Rony sobre a irmã caçula dele.

Talvez os dois tivessem ido visitar Hagrid. Não demorou e achou os dois amigos perto do lago. Os dois pareciam discutir, mas pararam assim que escutaram os passos dela.

- É você mesmo Mione?

- Não Ronald, é o coelhinho da Páscoa.

- Credo, além do corpo do Snape pegou o azedume do morcegão também?

Contou para os garotos o que tinha acontecido, sobre a caixa de cartas e o fato de Snape ter pegado seu diário, mas logicamente escondeu a parte sobre sua paixonite com Rony. Os dois pareciam incrivelmente chocados com a hipótese de um Snape apaixonado.

Era bom conversar com os amigos, apesar de que eles estavam achando desconfortável ver as fuças de Snape. Discutir teorias sobre quem seria a "sortuda" escolhida pelo professor. O nome a quem todos chegaram a conclusão foi o de Narcisa. Pelo menos justificaria o tratamento especial com Draco. Fantasiaram sobre a desilusão de Snape ao não conseguir a mulher amada por causa do dinheiro de Lucius Malfoy.

O papo estava bom, mas era melhor voltar para as masmorras antes que Snape baixasse ali acusando de estar sendo usado como babá de marmanja de novo. Despediu-se dos amigos, relaxada pelos risos da tarde. Conseguiu até mesmo tirar Snape um pouco da cabeça, na medida do possível, claro. Deixou os dois conversando e seguiu para as masmorras.

Já estava quase na metade do caminho quando percebeu que ainda segurava a pena de Rony. Ela tinha pegado da mão dele para ajudar na redação que o professor Flitwick tinha pedido e esquecera de devolver. Correu o caminho de volta esperando que os dois amigos ainda estivessem parados no mesmo lugar.

Foi como se o chão tivesse se aberto sob seus pés.Viu Harry puxando Rony pela gravata e o beijando.E pior, seu objeto de afeição correspondia com vontade.Não tinha forças para sair dali.Era como se seus pés estivessem pregados e seus olhos estivessem presos na cena.

Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Seus dois melhores amigos se amassando debaixo de uma árvore a beira do lago. Seu coração se partiu em um milhão de pedaços. Rony tinha dado esperanças para ela. Ou será que tinha confundido uma amizade sincera com segundas intenções?Como podia ser tão imbecil!? Snape estava certo em achar que sua vida era mesmo uma piada.

Deu um passo para trás, o que chamou a atenção dos dois meninos. Rony parecia chocado, Harry nem tanto.

- Hermione... Eu posso explicar... Por favor...

Tarde demais, ela já estava a passos largos em direção ao castelo. Engolindo seco. Não podia chorar, ele não merecia aquilo. Escondeu-se na biblioteca, seu refúgio.

Já tinha anoitecido quando resolveu voltar para as masmorras. Encontrou Snape imerso em livros. Jogou-se no surrado sofá no canto da sala e ficou a observar Snape comendo um sanduíche e folheando os livros.

Ele parecia absorto demais em sua leitura. Ela achou bom, não queria mesmo falar com ele. Levantou-se e foi até o pequeno bar ao lado e pegou a garrafa de uísque, o que pareceu ter chamado a atenção um feitiço convocatório, ele arrancou a garrafa da mão dela.

- Passou a tarde com o namoradinho?Espero que tenha sido apenas conversando, eu não quero você usando meu corpo para dar amassos com o Weasley.

Idiota. Maldito. Bastardo. Era isso que Snape era. Hermione pegou outra garrafa, que Snape também arrancou de suas mãos.

- Alguém está com problemas. Não que eu me interesse com isso, Granger, mas eu não vou deixar uma fedelha consumir todo meu bar porque está com problemas com seu amor platônico. Sim, eu fui extremamente maldoso e reforço: platônico.

Snape levantou-se e fez com que sentasse junto à mesa, e lhe deu um livro.

- Você sabe ler. Tenha alguma serventia e ajude com a pesquisa.

Ele providenciou um sanduíche para ela também e voltou à leitura. Não estava interessada no livro. A cabeça estava cheia demais para ler. Observou os dedos de Snape correndo as folhas. De vez em quando, ele pedia para ela anotar algo, pedia sua opinião, ou falava sobre alguma teoria sua.

Não podia deixar de pensar que era extremamente sexy ouvir alguém falando com tamanha desenvoltura sobre os mais variados assuntos. E lá estava ele com aquele maldito sorrisinho de canto de boca. Tinha largado os livros. Maldito, ela estava em frangalhos, frágil e o que ele fazia?Ao invés de agir como o filho da mãe que sempre foi, começava a tratá-la de forma educada. Ele estava sendo gentil.

Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de si. Queria Snape ali e agora. O sangue parecia correr mais rápido em suas veias e o coração acelerado. Ele perguntou com sarcasmo se tinha feito algo de errado agora, e ela nada respondeu.

Ia se vingar de Harry e Rony. E depois compartilhar segredos com ele. O raciocínio tinha ficado meio turvo. Levantou-se e foi até Snape o puxando pelo colarinho e depois o empurrando contra a parede. Puxou-o pelos cabelos com violência e colou seus lábios aos dele.

Snape tentava se desvencilhar dos braços dela, mal conseguia respirar, mas ela o tinha prensado contra a parede. Ela sugava seus lábios com força enquanto desabotoava seu próprio casaco.

- Wow!Afogar mágoas com sexo?Acho que não, Granger...

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e entre sussurros falou:

- Shhh!Snape menos conversa e mais ação aqui, ok?

Snape viu que estava em maus lençóis quando Hermione com fúria avançou sobre ele, mordendo seu pescoço. Alguém ali parecia gostar de coisas mais brutas. Ela levantou a perna dele encaixando-a em seu quadril.

Podia sentir a ereção latejando contra seu ventre, enquanto Hermione apertava com força suas nádegas. Estava em desvantagem, ela agora tinha muito mais força e o continuava prendendo na parede.

Hermione virou a cabeça para trás e com um movimento de mão, limpou a mesa jogando os livros no chão. Snape engoliu seco e soltou um gemido involuntário quando Hermione o jogou sobre a mesa.

- Estou começando a sentir saudades da Santa Hermione Granger.

A língua dela invadindo sua boca. O que ela estava tentando fazer?Violentá-lo?Fechou as pernas o máximo que pôde, mas as mãos dela agora eram mais fortes. Com raiva, pensou que ela estava tirando proveito demais da situação.

Sentiu as mãos dela sob sua blusa acariciando os seios. O corpo teimava e não obedecia a cabeça que achava tudo muito bizarro. Tinha chegado ao limite. Ele era homem. Ele deveria tomar a iniciativa. Ela é quem deveria estar ali de pernas abertas sobre a mesa. Juntou todas as suas forças e a empurrou com a perna.

- Não dá, Granger. É muito estranho. Quando voltarmos ao normal, a gente resolve esse assunto pendente.

Fechou o zíper da calça jeans, ajeitou o cabelo e se trancou no quarto ainda arfante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA:** Bom primeiramente quero agradecer os comentários e reviews,são eles que estão me motivando a atualizar mais rápido .Os capítulos 8 e 9 foram escritos depois que eu cheguei de uma festa que os veteranos deram para recepcionar os calouros.Viviane aqui tomou umas e outras e achou que seria uma linda idéia reescrever os capítulos.

Segundo a Cammy, minha beta querida, idolatrada e salve-salve, eu deveria ficar bêbada mais vezes, porque eu escrevo melhor. Mas acho que pelo bem do meu fígado eu não farei isso.

É isso, vocês já sabem comentando. Só atualizo depois de pelo menos cinco reviews hein?


	10. O Segredo de Snape

CAPÍTULO 10 – O SEGREDO DE SNAPE

Acordou com uma incrível ressaca moral. Tinha se excedido na noite anterior. Somente agora ela percebia a burrada que quase tinha feito. Era Snape ali, com o seu corpo. O SEU corpo.

Jeito estranho de reagir a uma rejeição, ela pensou. Além do mais era o Snape. O Snape seu professor cruel e sádico. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, a cabeça doía um pouco. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair da cama e encarar Snape.

"Quando voltarmos ao normal, a gente resolve esse assunto pendente." Não tinha outra interpretação para as palavras dele. Ela tinha começado. Agora mesmo é que não saía mais do quarto. Ficaria ali até ele ou qualquer outra pessoa achar a solução de tudo. E depois ela fugiria. Sim ela fugiria pra bem longe.

Não, ele não deixaria barato. Ela já tinha abusado demais da paciência dele. Tinha fuçado na vida pessoal dele, dado um tapa e até mesmo quase abusado sexualmente do homem. Essa parte com certeza Gina iria gostar de saber em detalhes.

Crack. Um elfo tinha aparatado ali com uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

- O Mestre Snape mandou trazer para a menina Granger.

De má vontade comeu a refeição que o elfo tinha trazido. De novo, o bastardo sendo educado e gentil. Ela podia até se acostumar com ele assim.

Provavelmente ele deveria estar na saleta, socado no meio dos livros. Talvez, caso se prontificasse a ajudar na pesquisa, ele ignoraria o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.Encontrou o lugar vazio e a mesa limpa.O quarto aberto com a cama já arrumada.

Sabia que era imbecil, mas resolveu entrar assim mesmo. A porta do armário entreaberta. O elfo apareceu de novo quase matando Hermione de susto.

- O Mestre Snape mandou avisar que só volta de tarde. A senhorita pode usar seu tempo livre como quiser.

Hermione quis saber o que ele quis dizer com isso de tempo livre. Desde quando precisava da autorização de Snape para fazer alguma coisa?Antes de perguntar o elfo sumiu de novo.

A porta do armário dele estava aberta. A curiosidade de novo tomou conta dela.Viu de relance no fundo a mesma caixinha preta que estava na gaveta.Precisava saber o segredinho de Snape.Ter uma arma para chantageá-lo se ele ousasse contar tudo para Rony.

Lembrou-se de Snape com seu diário e sem pudores arrancou a caixa do fundo do armário e a abriu novamente. Achou várias correspondências, papéis amarelados, todos com a mesma caligrafia.

Sentou-se na cama e retirou os papéis do envelope. Como tinha pensado, todas cartas de os olhos pelas linhas procurando alguma pista da autora,mas só viu apelidinhos carinhosos,juras e poeminhas piegas.

Era difícil imaginar Snape em um relacionamento assim, e ele tinha guardado tudo. Devia ser realmente importante para ele. Isso sim revirava o estômago: Um Snape romântico.

Horrível. Então no fundo ele era gente e tinha um coração. De novo, se pegou surpresa pensando que queria que aquelas cartas fossem as dela. Por que ela estava tão obcecada com Snape ultimamente?

As cartas pareciam ser do tempo da escola, em algumas havia notas sobre a aula do dia e coisas do tipo. A última carta do bolo, era diferente. Parecia ter sido amassada algumas vezes. Como se Snape tivesse tentado se desfazer dela.

A caligrafia era a mesma, mas o tom era bem mais formal, a começar pelo tratamento como Snape e não por Sev. Pelo pouco que entendeu parecia que os dois haviam terminado o namoro e Snape não tinha aceitado muito bem. A carta era um pedido para que ele se afastasse por completo da vida dela.

Jeito horrível de se terminar um relacionamento. Sentiu pena de Snape, ao que parecia, ela estava com outro. Quem seria essa mulher sem coração?No final da página o nome: Lílian Evans. Boquiaberta, fechou a carta em suas mãos. A mãe de Harry?A mãe de Harry e Snape?

Guardou tudo, tentando pôr as coisas no mesmo lugar e quase caiu da cama ao ver Snape parado à porta a observando.

- Apreciou a leitura?

- Eu não... Desculpe... Você não ia voltar só de tarde?

- Não precisa de desculpas. Eu também peguei isso aqui no seu malão ontem à noite.

Snape retirou de uma das sacolas que segurava o diário de Hermione. Jogou as sacolas sobre a cama.

- Muito interessante o relato sobre o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Potter. Só estou decepcionado por não ver meu nome também.

Franziu a testa, ele não parecia estar irritado. Olhou para as sacolas jogadas em cima da cama, e antes de fazer alguma pergunta Snape já veio com as respostas.

- Compras. Compras e mais compras. Fui comprar umas roupas novas para você.Você se veste incrivelmente mal...

Isso vindo de homem que só se veste de preto, pensou Hermione...

- Aproveitei e comprei uma poção depilatória, suas pernas estão um horror Granger. Se eu fosse você tomava vergonha. E claro, parabéns para mim que fiquei mocinha.

Não agüentou. Snape menstruado e segurando um pacote de absorvente?Impagável. Pelo menos agora ele sabia o que era se sentir desconfortável com problemas femininos.

Fechou a caixinha e entregou nas mãos de Snape, que para sua surpresa a arremessou contra a um feitiço convocatório pegou uma garrafa de uísque.

- É uma raça essa dos Potters... Sabe Granger, eles têm quedas por gente ruiva, e uma falta de escrúpulos enorme na hora de roubar namoradas alheias... Eu te entendo.

Hermione começou a se perguntar se Snape estava bêbado quando pegou a garrafa. Ele encheu mais um copo e lhe ofereceu. Ela prontamente recusou.

- Não bebo.

- Não te perguntei se você bebe, eu estou mandando você beber Hermione.

Sentiu as mãos gelarem quando ele pronunciou seu nome. Ele largou o copo em cima da cômoda e se aproximou do seu rosto. As mãos dele deslizando suavemente sobre a sua. Sobre sua face que começava a queimar sob as mãos frias dele.

Delicadamente Snape puxou-a pelo pescoço encaixando os lábios dela no dele. Era uma sensação diferente ali; não havia qualquer sinal de desespero como na noite anterior.

Snape olhava para as próprias mãos, um pouco confuso.

- Ainda no meu corpo Granger?

- Acho que sim... – respondeu ainda um pouco confusa e desnorteada.

A onda de calmaria tinha passado e Snape parecia mais irritado do que nunca, e resmungando alguns palavrões quer Hermione nem sabia existir.

- Maldito livro... E eu ainda acredito nessas porcarias...

Snape jogou um livro estranho e pesado no colo de Hermione. E com um movimento de varinha abriu na pagina que desejava e apontou o parágrafo que falava sobre troca de corpos.

Ele só a tinha beijado daquela forma porque o livro sugeriu que poderia dar certo. Quando duas almas se conectassem em um beijo elas voltariam para os corpos de origem.

- Eu pensei que...

- Que o que?Que eu te beijei porque eu te quero? – ele apontou a garrafa de uísque – meu amor por você vem daquela garrafa. Outra coisa, dê um jeito nessa barba, ela irritou minha pele.

Ficou observando Snape sair. Não era possível. Depois de um beijo daqueles ele tinha a cara de pau de falar que só tinha feito aquilo depois de beber?Imbecil. Era isso que ele era. Um imbecil com um lindo corpo e que beijava deliciosamente bem. Alguém precisava matar essa voz que ficava dando apoio a Snape na cabeça dela.


	11. Mais uma Tentativa

CAPÍTULO 11 – MAIS UMA TENTATIVA

A menina lutava desesperadamente para tentar um feitiço que funcionasse para fazer a barba de Snape. Tinha gostado daquela barba mal feita, mas ele não parava de praguejar um só segundo.

- Eu não quero pêlos faciais Granger. Isso é coisa de grifinório que precisa afirmar sua masculinidade de qualquer forma.

- Então você é um grifinório que precisa afirmar sua masculinidade a partir de hoje, porque eu não sei me barbear.

Com muita má vontade Snape espalhou espuma na cara dela e enfeitiçou a navalha para que fizesse o trabalho sozinha.

- Conseguiu algum avanço na pesquisa?

- Tenho uma poção no caldeirão. Baseada na memória de Longbottom. Deve ficar pronta a qualquer minuto. Eu acho que deveríamos testar. Vai dar certo.

Hermione tinha que acreditar que tudo daria certo. Ele era Mestre de Poções, se ele não resolvesse, quem mais poderia?Olhou com asco a poção que fervia, parecia uma sopa de sanguessugas. E o cheiro era tão horrível quanto à aparência.

Com cuidado, Snape retirou duas conchas do líquido e encheu dois copos. Estendeu um para Hermione que aceitou fazendo uma leve careta. A garota fez menção de levar o líquido à boca, mas foi interrompida por Snape.

- A dosagem de sanguessugas está bem próxima das que Longbottom usou. Apenas mudei um ou outro ingrediente porque não quero outra explosão. Tentei ao máximo deixar tudo seguro...

Snape deu uma longa pausa, talvez esperando Hermione falar algo, mas ela permaneceu calada. Sem jeito, ele continuou falando.

- Só por via das dúvidas, no caso de alguém morrer ou algo assim...

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. Como assim alguém morrer?

- Bom, só queria falar que não foi tão desagradável assim conviver esses dias com você, Granger. Você consegue ser suportável a maioria das vezes.

Grande elogio. Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e disse o mesmo para Snape. Nunca iria admitir, mas estava começando a se acostumar com ele por perto 24 horas por dia.

- E se tudo der certo?Como ficamos?

Snape não respondeu. Entreolharam-se mais uma vez como se fosse uma despedida. Respiraram fundo e viraram o liquido garganta abaixo.

O gosto conseguia ser pior que a aparência. A garganta parecia estar fechando, estava sufocando. A coluna arqueou jogando seu corpo para frente. Procurou Snape com os olhos para saber como ele estava.

Ele estava no chão, as mãos segurando a cabeça. O estômago doía, a cabeça rodopiando. Sentiu um leve gosto de sangue na boca. Não estava dando certo, não parecia estar dando certo na verdade.

Arrastou-se até Snape. A dor ia aos poucos passando. O braço formigava, parecia que ia ter um enfarte.

- Isso é normal?

- Eu tenho cara de quem já troquei de corpo centenas de vezes pra saber se na volta tudo isso acontece, Granger?Mas a julgar pela quase hemorragia interna, acho que podemos concluir que foi uma tentativa frustrada.

Snape recusou a mão que ela estendia para se levantar. Era orgulhoso demais aquele homem.

- Eu acho que você não fez essa poção certa.

- Você esqueceu de me convidar para sua formatura como mestra de Poções, Granger. Sinceramente...

- Sabe Snape, parece que você está se divertindo demais e não quer voltar pro seu corpo.

- Ah, claro! Eu estou amando estar menstruado, ter rompantes de raiva sem mais nem menos e ter adquirido uma obsessão estranha por chocolate. Realmente, Granger, estou "amando" ser mulher.

Hermione viu que tinha medido mal as palavras. O Snape grosseiro estava de volta. Odiava essas variações de humor dele. Tentou consertar e pedir desculpas, mas apenas piorou as coisas. Oficialmente, ele estava no pior humor possível.

Snape não a olhava mais nos olhos. Percebeu que ele tinha um certo ar de impotência sobre a situação.Tinha sido injusta.É claro que ele tinha se empenhado para resolver tudo.

Pensava em algo para dizer a ele, sentou-se no sofá ao lado e pegou uma de suas mãos, que ele afastou arredio. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho da porta abrindo.

- Bom dia crianças!

A imagem de Alvo Dumbledore sorridente, segurando um pesado livro com uma mão e levando uma flor amarela ao nariz com a outra, era cômica e irritante. Os dois estavam sofrendo e ele parecia ter visto o passarinho verde.

- Não deu certo, Severo?

Por alguns instantes Hermione teve a impressão que o diretor até afagaria a cabeça de Snape, mas ao invés disso ele abriu o pesado livro.

- Uma pena... Eu e Minerva tínhamos apostado. Eu apostei em você, que você conseguiria sozinho achar um outro meio de resolver o problema. Pena... Perdi um galeão...

- UM GALEÃO?Nossas vidas valem um galeão? – berrou Hermione só depois percebendo que tinha saído em voz alta.

Snape não parecia chocado, alis, ele sabia que Dumbledore sempre apostava as coisas com Minerva e sempre lamentava aquele um galeão perdido. Franziu a testa curioso, estava intrigado com aquilo de "um outro meio".

- Alvo, o que você quis dizer com "um outro meio"?

Dumbledore ajeitou os oclinhos de meia lua no nariz torto. Os olhos azuis faiscando na direção de Snape o analisando. O diretor não parava de folhear o livro.

- Décadas atrás uma caso muito parecido com o de vocês aconteceu em um pequeno vilarejo ao norte de Belfast. O Ministério abafou o caso, visto que as vítimas e causadoras do próprio acidente eram funcionários do governo e seria vergonhoso admitir que seus funcionários tivessem errado a mão no preparo de uma Poção Polissuco por causa de consumo excessivo de álcool na noite anterior. O problema foi resolvido com um encantamento antigo que deve estar anotado aqui em algum lugar...

O diretor continuava a folhear o livro, sem notar a cara de Hermione e Snape. Por alguns segundos a garota teve a impressão de ver o professor fechar as mãos na direção do velho como se quisesse apertar-lhe o pescoço.

- E esse tempo todo você soube disso?

Snape estava visivelmente irritado com o diretor.

- Claro, Severo! Por que não haveria de saber?

A boca de Snape crispou. As veias da testa e pescoço saltaram. Para Hermione estava claro que o homem iria ter um aneurisma a qualquer segundo.

- Sabe Severo, não quero constrangê-lo perante uma aluna, mas só agi como agi, pois creio que você precisava de uma lição. Conversaremos sobre sua didática quando tudo estiver resolvido.

Não podia acreditar na cara de pau de Dumbledore; criticá-lo assim na frente da Granger. Qual seria o próximo passo dele para fazê-lo perder toda sua moral com os estudantes?

O diretor tinha ultrapassado os limites. Se queria dar-lhe uma lição deveria tê-lo chamado para uma conversa aberta a sós, e não faze-lo passar vergonha e constrangimento diante de uma aluna.E claro, não podia esquecer que a outra parte envolvida nada tinha a ver com o castigo.

- É essa consideração que você tem comigo?E com seus alunos?Que eu saiba, Hermione nada tem a ver com isso.

Ela sabia que não era o momento certo, mas uma onda de felicidade encheu seu peito ao ouvir Snape a chamando pelo primeiro nome. Bem melhor que aquele Granger que saía como um rosnado entre os dentes.

Não conseguia entender a discussão entre Snape e Dumbledore, aliás, nunca pensou que presenciaria algo do tipo na vida. Mas parecia que Snape estava a defendendo ou algo assim. Concordava em grande parte com Snape. Afinal, ela tinha entrado nessa história sem ser culpada de nada. Não que houvesse sido de todo ruim. Sem aquele incidente nunca poderia ter convivido com Snape. Provavelmente, ainda teria uma paixão platônica por Rony.

Estava pensando em como Snape a trataria depois que voltassem ao normal. Ouvir Snape chamando pelo seu sobrenome com aquele tom já habitual de má vontade a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- É pra ontem Granger!

Relutante, Snape seguia as ordens de Dumbledore.Posicionou as mãos de Hermione contra as suas.Achou aquilo uma tamanha idiotice.Parecia mais um final clichê de algum conto de fadas estúpido para crianças mais estúpidas ainda.

Olhou para a garota tentando ler o que se passava na sua mente. Por mais difícil que fosse admitir, sentiria falta da companhia dela. Já estava até planejando mais algumas maneiras de irritá-la. Era cômico vê-la tentando lidar com a situação. Mais divertido que arrancar pontos de grifinórios desatentos. Certificou-se que havia deixado o pergaminho no bolso da capa e concentrou-se em Dumbledore, ainda achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

O diretor deu mais uma olhada em suas anotações e agitou a varinha falando em uma língua estranha aos ouvidos de Hermione. Olhou para Snape que também parecia não entender nada.

Sentiu uma forte pontada no estômago, parecia um soco forte. O ar parecia sair de seus pulmões. Encontrou os olhos de Snape, e ficou se perguntando se ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

Era como se cada fibra de seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgada. A dor era forte. Apertou as mãos de Snape que estavam frias e úmidas. Tentou apertar as mãos dele, mas elas pareciam sumir de seu alcance. Esticou os braços tentando alcançá-lo, mas seu corpo foi arremessado com violência para trás.

Um líquido quente escorria por sua testa, com certeza sangue. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, mas precisava ver se tudo tinha terminado. Um cheiro forte a despertou, talvez éter.

Snape estava a sua frente segurando um frasco destampado. A cabeça doía muito. O baque contra a parede a tinha desacordado. Não sabia por quanto tempo permaneceu inconsciente. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se erguer.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, as unhas relativamente bem cuidadas. Era ela de novo. Era Hermione Granger. Viu que Snape também parecia estar se acostumando de novo ao próprio corpo. Viu-o resmungando algo sobre barba mal feita e sobre estar com cheiro de loção de pêssego.

Ficou meio decepcionada com Snape. Ele não dirigira nem uma palavra para si, nem ao menos um xingamento. Saiu da saleta e deixou Snape discutindo ainda com Dumbledore. Precisava passar na enfermaria e cuidar do ferimento na cabeça.

O que ela achou que aconteceria?Snape não morreria de amores por ela, muito pelo contrário, era questão apenas de tocar a vida para frente. Levou as mãos ao bolso para aquecê-las. Sentiu a textura de um pergaminho amassado.

Reconheceu a caligrafia apertada de Snape.

"Ainda temos um assunto pendente, Granger. Arrume uma desculpa para ganhar uma detenção ou eu mesmo providenciarei uma para você."

Abriu um largo sorriso e continuou andando, ignorando os olhares dos alunos que passavam no corredor e comentavam sobre o ferimento em sua cabeça.

Ele podia apostar que certamente ela ganharia essa detenção.Hermione estava de volta ao jogo.De volta a seu corpo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA:** Primeiro quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews e pedidos de atualização que lotaram minha caixa de e-mails... E eu não estou sendo irônica. E claro pedir desculpa pela demora. A faculdade está sugando todas as minhas forças e tempo. Não só o meu, mas também o da minha querida beta Cammy.

Pra falar a verdade eu acho que se não fosse a faculdade eu poderia ter escrito mais e melhor, mas esse é o ultimo capítulo de verdade.Não me pegam outro.Estou trabalhando em outras fics já.

Já sabem. REVIEWS. Quem não deixar comentário vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa... rs


End file.
